


Gilded

by bloodstonepentagram



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Jewelry, Jewelry Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstonepentagram/pseuds/bloodstonepentagram
Summary: Bunny puts on stolen jewelry and then has sex with Raffles. PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McEnchilada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McEnchilada/gifts).



> I couldn't believe this didn't already exist, so I wrote it myself.

Bunny looked at himself in the mirror of Raffles’ bedroom and blushed. He felt very exposed, more so than if he had simply been naked. The glimmer of jewels against his bare chest and on his head and hands made him feel like he was on display.

Which, he supposed, he was. 

“I- I’m ready,” he called, and slowly, the door swung open.

Raffles entered and Bunny felt the air leave his lungs. Raffles was in a state of half undress, his jacket and cravat off, his waistcoat open. When he saw Bunny, his eyes lit up and a predatory smile slowly spread across his face.

“Bunny,” he said, his voice low and seductive, and Bunny felt a chill run down his spine.

Raffles strode over, tall, broad figure looming over Bunny, and Bunny, pulse pounding, had never in his life felt more like his namesake. 

Raffles caught Bunny’s hand and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing each jeweled ring in turn. Then, gripping the hand lightly, he led him over to the bed.

Bunny sat, nervous, as Raffles looked over him with a hungry expression.

“If only we were in my studio now,” Raffles murmured, slowly kneeling in front of Bunny. “I do believe that I have found my muse at last.”

Bunny suppressed a little squeak as Raffles kissed the top of his thigh.

Slowly, Raffles began kissing his way up Bunny’s leg, tongue working intermittently. Bunny couldn’t help but let out a soft little moan. He lay back, necklaces sliding across the skin of his chest with a cold, gentle friction.

Raffles cruelly worked around Bunny’s most sensitive areas. He rose to lean over the bed as he made his way up Bunny’s hips and waist, his hands gripping Bunny’s sides.

By the time he had reached Bunny’s neck he was entirely on the bed, straddling Bunny with his whole body. Bunny could feel the heat radiating off him, so close but so frustratingly far away. Occasionally the rough fabric of Raffles’ trousers rubbed gently against Bunny’s hard cock, and Bunny squirmed, vying in vain for more contact.

Raffles mouthed Bunny’s neck and jaw, finishing with a long, deep kiss on the lips. Then he sat back, looking down at Bunny’s flushed and disheveled figure.

Bunny, panting hard, watch transfixed as Raffles slowly pulled off his vest and began unbuttoning his shirt. His muscles, strengthened by years of crime and cricket, bunched and flexed as he removed the shirt and deposited it on the floor. Bunny watched in rapt anticipation as Raffles slowly raised himself up and began to unbutton his trousers.

Raffles pulled his cock loose, and Bunny was gratified to see that it was as hard as his own. No matter how aloof Raffles acted at times, during these intimate moments Bunny could see the effect he had on him.

Raffles stood briefly to remove his trousers and then quickly closed the distance between them again, fitting his naked body against Bunny’s own, looping his hand through the strings of diamonds and pearls around Bunny’s neck and sliding them up around Bunny’s shoulder where they wouldn’t get in the way. Bunny finally let out an unrestrained moan as Raffles settled against him, his cock trapped tightly between their bodies. 

“Oh, my dear Bunny,” Raffles whispered into Bunny’s ear, his voice strained and raspy, “you do look beautiful in that tiara.”

“Please, Raffles,” Bunny sighed, trying desperately to thrust his hips up against Raffles’ weight, “please…”

Raffles grinned a wicked grin, pressed a kiss to Bunny’s jaw, and then got up on his knees, taking Bunny’s cock in hand and stroking it firmly.

Bunny bucked his hips desperately, torn between wanting to close his eyes and wanting to take in every second of Raffles’ tall, lithe figure crouched over him, the lust-clouded eyes that looked down at him with a fierce, fond possessiveness. But then Raffles sped his hand and Bunny couldn’t help but throw his head back and give in to the sensation.

When he came down from the high of his orgasm, Raffles had produced a bottle of oil and was gently massaging it into Bunny’s thighs. Bunny held his legs together and reached out an arm, bracelets softly clinking, to invite Raffles back down.

Raffles lay against Bunny, slowly and sensuously sliding his cock between Bunny’s thighs, holding Bunny’s hand to his face. He closed his eyes and sighed a deep, pleased sigh. He pressed another kiss to Bunny’s palm and then set his hand down on the bedspread, needing both his hands to focus on thrusting.

The whole time, he kept his eyes fixed on Bunny’s face, and Bunny, still in a state of post-coital bliss, could only watch, rapt, as Raffles’ face contorted in concentration, and hold his thighs in place for Raffles to thrust against.

Then Raffles’ face transformed as he spent himself against Bunny. His face relaxed back into its usual easy grin. He leaned down to kiss Bunny. “Your tiara is crooked,” he said, laughing.

Bunny giggled as well, making room as Raffles rolled off of him and lay down at his side. He put an arm around Bunny’s waist, and Bunny was happy to lean into the warmth of his chest.

“You really do look good in that tiara,” Raffles said with a sigh. “It’s almost a shame that I’ll have to sell it.”

“Well, then,” said Bunny cheerfully, “we might as well get as much use from it as possible while we can.”


End file.
